The Love of a Wolf
by Inmortal-Witch154
Summary: Rating may change! Koga and his twin brother, Ryu, are being threatened. They have one month to find mates. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru has joined the group of jewel hunters and has a mate, Naruku has gotten stronger, and two new demons are after him. Will th
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

The Love of a Wolf

By: Sakura

Disclaimer: Sorry but no one from Inuyasha belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful and great Rumiko Takahashi. Seriously if they belonged to me, do you think I would be writing FAN fictions about them? But Ryu, Kamin, Yasuo, Kaiya, Sakura, and Suri belong to me. Ask before you use them.

Chapter 1: Meetings

Koga sat next to his brother, Ryu. Their father, Kamin, had called them into his study. The palace of the North was much larger then the cave Koga lived in most of the time with his tribe. He knew that one day he would be the ruler of the Northern Lands.

"Boys, it is time that you start thinking about taking mates. Koga, you're going to be the next Lord. Yet, you have taken no mate. Ayame is more than willing to be your mate. Instead you chase after that miko. I want you to choose your own mate but if you do not choose soon, I will. Ryu, your mother left you with Maski. As heir, you too, should have a mate. You both have a month to find a mate. You may go now." Kamin said.

As they got up to leave, a million things were going though Koga's head.

'What? I must get Kagome to be my mate. No, she'll never be mine. She loves Inuyasha too much to leave him. Even I can tell that they love each other and that their affections have only grown in the time that they have traveled together.'

Just as they got the door the door flew open. Yasuo, one of their father's guardians, came in and their mother, Kaiya, came in crying.

"Lord Kamin, Suoh of the Black Howling Tribe was attacked. The only two that survived the attack were Lady Sakura and her twin, Lady Suri." Yasuo said.

"Who attacked them?'' Kamin said.

"Who protected them?" Koga asked.

"The hanyou,Naraku and surprisingly, Lady Sakura did." Yasuo said.

"We'll go get them, father. But first we make a small detour along the way. I need to see if mutt face has seen or heard anything about Naraku or where he is hiding at." Koga said.

* * *

"Guys, I feel four of the shards headed this way." Kagome told the group of shard hunters.

"Kagome, look." Sango said, pointing south. They all could see two of Koga's whirlwinds headed for them.

"Koga, what are you doing here? And who is your friend?" Kagome asked a little shocked. Normally Koga would do his "You're my woman" act, but he didn't try it today.

"This is the Northern Tribe lands. My father sent me and my brother, Ryu, here to find the two survivors from Naraku's attack a few days ago." Koga said.

"Three more shards headed this way from the north." Kagome said.

Pretty soon they saw a wolf youkai walk into the clearing they were standing in. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was not that tall, maybe 5'5". She wore a green kimonowith silver sakura blossoms on it. It looked like it wasthat was specially made for her. Her tail was hidden mostly by her hair, which was long and loose. She had pale skin almost as if she spent all day inside. She looked more like the weak, obeying type of girl. She walked up to Koga and Ryu and bowed.

"Are you the Princes Koga and Ryu?" she asked. When they nodded, she continued on. "I'm Suri. Sakura, they are the Princes." she said, turning to face the trees behind her.

Everyone turned to face the trees and saw another wolf youkai walk into the clearing and join Suri. They guessed that this was Sakura.

'She's beautiful.' Koga thought. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, but it still reached the middle of her back. Her bangs were kept off her face with a white headband. Her skin was tanned, he guessed, from all the time spent outside. She looked at him, her green eyes showing a trace of sadness and pain, but they also showed him her strong will and stubbornness. Unlike her sister, she wore silver armor with black fur at the shoulders. Her skirt was made from black fur, he guessed from a slain wolf. She had wrapped her feet and wore black fur leggings. Her tail was like his, only black. But what got his attention were the two swords she wore at both sides of her waist.

'She has four of the shards.' Kagome said. She saw two were in her legs and one in her arm. The one she did not feel before was in the hilt of the sword on her left.

"I know the Princes, but you are strangers to my lands." Sakura said.

"I'm Kagome. The girl with the boomerang is Sango, the demon slayer. The two tailed cat demon is Kirara. The man in the purple robes in the back is the perverted monk, Miroku. The kitsune, hiding behind Miroku, is Shippo. The hanyou is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I'm Sakura, leader of the Black Howling Wolf tribe. Sanyu, it is safe to come out now. Sanyu is an Inu-youkai I rescued one day from a demon. Since then, she has traveled with me and my wolves, Amarante and Yoshino." A small girl walked into the clearing followed two wolves that ran over to Sakura. The girl watched and went to her and whispered something to Sakura.

"What! Ok, but take Toshi with you and tell his butt headedness to take good care of you or else he'll be sinking with the sun over his lands." Sakura said and the girl took off.

"Sakura, good to see you again. Please come to the palace with us. We can catch up and visit. You can tell me how your wish and training is going. Of course, the rest of you all are welcomed to come." Ryu said.

"I'm honored to be a guest at the palace. We both are. We'll come." Sakura said.

Sango and Kagome both decided to go and meet the Lord and Lady of the North. Miroku followed Sango like a little lost puppy and Shippo followed his adoptive mom. Inuyasha went because he didn't trust Koga with his 'shard detector'. (A/N: Bet you can guess what followed that)

* * *

Hope it was good! My first Inuyasha fanfic.

(Knock at the door)

Me: answers door

Sara: I came with presents (dragging Sesshomaru, Koga, Ryu, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku)

Me: OO

Sara: Ok, guys! What do you say?

Sessy: Am I in this story?

Inu: Do I get with Kagome?

Mir: Will you bear my children?

Nar: Let me out, you (gets knocked out bymy muse, Liana)

Koga and Ryu: (mutters under breath-Baka) She is looking for 2 girls and 2 guys. They with be coupled up and be the Lord and Ladies of the reminding lands.

Me: Right! In your review, tell me

1. Character name

2. Race (either tiger for the east or dragon for the south)

3. Sex

4. Small bio ( includes what they wear and what their weapons are)

5. Real name so I can thank you in my story!

Ok go guys. And email me or tell me in your review if you want the meaning of the names and words.

Koga and Ryu: Please review for Sakura. The faster you review, the faster she'll post the new chapter.

Sessy: And if you don't review, I'll come after you with my poison whip.

Me: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Travels and the Northern Palac

Me: Back again. This is the next chapter of The Love of a Wolf.

Sara: You should let Sessy do the disclaimer this time.

Inu: (whimpers) But I wanted to the disclaimer.

Me: fine, you both can do the disclaimer.

Sessy: This Sesshomaru will not read such an important thing with a lowly half breed like Inuyasha.

Inu: (pulls out Tetsusaiga and attacks Sesshomaru)

Me and Sara: (sweat drop) Kagome!

Kag: Inuyasha SIT!

Sango: Please remember that none of us belong to Sakura or Sara but to Rumiko Takahashi. (feels hand grope her) HENTAI (hits Miroku on the head with her boomerang)

Liana: Please read and review

Sara and me: ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Traveling and Arrival

"So you are the two twin princes of the North." Miroku said.

"Yes. Koga and I both are heirs to kingdoms, but he is heir to the North and I am the heir to Maski." Ryu said.

Kagome noticed that both the sheaths of the swords Koga and Ryu wore had stars that were white and blue.

"Ryu, why do both the sheaths of your swords that you and Koga wear have a blue and white star on them?" she asked. She got everyone's attention with that question. All of them had seen the stars but did not think to ask what they meant.

"The star is the symbol of the North and the colors for the North are white and blue. Both Koga and I have a bluish white star on our foreheads but we cover them with our headbands. The symbol for the tigers of the East is a sun. Their colors are orange and yellow. South is the dragons and their colors are black and red. Their symbol I don't know, but it probably is warrior like. The south produces some of the best warriors anyone has ever seen. The west is the crescent moon and the colors are silver and icy blue. We are the closest in colors and we often ally ourselves with Lord Sesshomaru. He has proven that he will go to great lengths to help those he considers friends." Ryu said to the group.

They had been talking a while. Koga looked at Ryu and he wanted to know something.

"Hey, Ryu. How do you know Sakura? You act like you two have met before." Koga said.

"That is because we do. She always wandered around when she was little. One day, I saw her in a field, crying. When I went up to her, I saw that she was hurt. She had a gash across her stomach and another one on her leg. It was started to turn dark and she couldn't walk or stand. I couldn't leave her. She was at the edge of the lands and the birds of paradise could have killed her. So I carried her back to Suoh's village. After that I didn't see her for a while." Ryu said.

Sakura picked up the story from there. "When I turned 15, about 5 years later, I was sent by my father to train in the mountains. When I got there, I saw that Ryu was also there. We were partnered up the first day and we both knew that we would be partners the rest of the time we were there. You see, when you are partnered up by Sensei, that is the partner you'll have the rest of the time you are there. Rules. Anyway, we got to know each other. We trained in hand to hand, swords, archery, everything. After three years there, Sensei told us since we were head of the class, that we could start specially training. Ryu choose to do hand to hand and I choose to learn double swords. I also worked with throwing daggers, which is a pastime of mine. After two years of that, we had learned everything they could teach us and left. We walked home talking. I remember that night because it was the night of the lunar rainbow." Sakura said.

After this there was a silence that was broken by a loud HENTAI and a slap.

* * *

"Wow." Kagome said.

They were in front of the Northern Palace. The gates were 45 feet high with guards every few feet keeping watch. Inside the courtyard, they could see that the castle was built into the side of a mountain. There were three doors, all which were open. Two of the doors led to gardens and the one in front of them led inside. Once insides, they looked at the 30 foot high ceilings. The marble floors weren't cold, which surprised them. The furnisher that was in the front hall was all exotic woods and precious metals and stones. They were shown to the dining room which had a cherry wood table that could fit 25, 30 people. After they ate, they were shown to their rooms. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo had rooms on the first floor. Inuyasha, Sakura, and Suri all were given rooms on the second story. The second story rooms were for honored guests and family. Inuyasha was an honored guest because even though they hated each other, he was still one of the princes of the west. Sakura and Suri were ladies of the North. All the bedrooms on the first floor had 12 foot ceilings, queen sized beds covered in blue and white, and rugs in the same colors with snowflakes. Their clothes, which they had been given new ones, were in an armoire.

Sakura looked around her room. She had the room next to Koga's. This made her nervous. Everyone knew that the room next to a guy's room in the royal family meant two things. One was she was his mate already or that she was being considered as a mate by him. The ceilings in this room were 20 feet high. The room was about 30 feet by 20 feet. On the east wall was a painting of the mountains and another one of the forest. It also had a door that connected her room with Koga's. The north wall has a balcony. The west wall had a king sized bed resting against it. The bed itself was a sleigh style bed that was made from cherry wood. This made her even more nervous. Cherry wood was the wood of the royal family and the sleigh bed was made only for mated couples of the royal family. The coverings were blue with white snowflakes. The south wall had a door that led to the hallway and an armoire that held all new clothes for her with matching shoes. She went to her bed and lay down for a while.

* * *

Koga was in his room at his desk writing a letter to Ginta telling him that he had to stay for a awhile longer when he heard a scream coming from the room next door. He rushed over to the bed where Sakura laid tossing and turning.

"No, Father. Mother." she said.

"Sakura, wake up." Koga said wrapping his arms around her. When he felt her staring to wake up, he continued to hold her.

"He killed them. Right in front me, he killed them all, even the new born pups." shesaid.

"We'll get him. He has caused enought heartbreak for the lands. Kagura, the wind witch, killed my pack. Now I only have two of my pack brothers left." Koga said. 'He has caused enough trouble. Even the Lords have been affected in some way or another.

* * *

Sorry, that this is so late in coming. Between babysitting and work, I haven't had the time to update any of my fics. Hope you enjoy it!

(Knock on the door. Door opens to show Arymalas dragging Kurama and Hiei.)

Arymalas: Hellos! I come bearing the cuest guys from Yu-Yu Hakasho.

Me:OO

Koga: Remember to email her if you want to be one of the Lords or the Ladies.

Ryu: yep. She needs them pretty soon. In a few chapters, they is going to be a ball with all the lands there.

Sessy: That means she needs the Lords and Ladies picked soon.

Sara:dang. Well they are right.Shedoes need you guys to emailherthat stuff ASAP.In your review, tell her

1. Character name

2. Race (either tiger for the east or dragon for the south)

3. Sex

4. Small bio ( includes what they wear and what their weapons are)

5. Real name so she can thank you in her story!

Everyone: Please review!

Liana: And don't forget to send her that info!

Me: Je Na


End file.
